Enshoku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Son solo palabras amables, firmes y hoscas para Akashi por parte de Nijimura, y la principal razón de que esa tarde y ese día que no volverán su padre, el auto y todos esos presentes de carente encanto se quedaran dentro de un olvido otoñal.


**E**_nshok__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Ambientado en Teikou, antes de que Nijimura dejara de ser el capitán. Feliz cumpleaños a Sei-chan_

* * *

Arriba el cielo, que azul se mira, se segmenta a causa de un volcán que al horizonte erupciona y deja a su magma ascender hasta derramar la lava sobre él. Es un atardecer inusual que únicamente cada año se concreta. Justo durante el último día del Otoño en estas tierras. La vista rojiza, ardiente y de aromas canelas, ahoga los restos del día, dejando cenizas de una mañana fría que bailan al ras de suelo, entre los vapores ya cansados del verano y las flores marchitas de una primavera vacía.

La estación otoñal se abandona a la inquietud y hostilidad del invierno. El tiempo pasa sin mirar atrás, vistiendo ropajes distintivos por sus colores y candores cada ciertos meses. Dejando a su paso memorias cruciales e insignificantes para aquellos que lo vieron o sintieron andar.

La tarde no hace más que acentuarse y tras ella los matices densos del universo, todo encima de Seijuurou. Sus ojos, de diferentes piedras talladas, marcan en su memoria intacta la sobria y poderosa belleza del último atardecer otoñal y la bienvenida de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños. El ámbar que apenas se asoma empieza una lenta pero marcada distinción, que algún día, no muy lejano, reventará las sogas entretejidas al temple y cordura del que fuera el futuro capitán de una generación emblemática y tenebrosa. En cambio es sangre, escarlata y dulce, la que del otro lado se atiza, guardando ternura bien oculta, estoicismo y deber puro, neto, que enmarcan el carácter que aún conserva Akashi pero que a lo largo de su trayecto quedará casi olvidado.

Una celebración estéril, llena de formalismos, le aguarda en casa. Con su padre al final de la interminable mesa repleta de decoraciones elegantes, alejadas a propósito de cualquier humor o gracia absurda. Atestada de obsequios útiles a su desarrollo físico y mental. Y quizás entre ellos algo que complazca sus gustos por la equitación o algún adorno absurdo para su cuadrúpedo animal, que llamarlo _amigo_ es infantil y hasta cierto punto estúpido. Solo eso. Un festejo que es eso último.

En el aire existe un atrevimiento que se exhibe cuando le menea los suaves cabellos, haciéndoles danzar lentos en una coreografía de fuego. Un amor sutil y descompuesto en el aire vagamente cálido que le besa los labios terciopelo. Todos esos sentimientos fluctúan en rededor a Akashi, y ninguno de ellos logra conmoverlo.

Seijuurou aguarda en una situación anómala aparentemente, pues no es la hora y lo sabe, en la que suelen recogerlo. Es una situación planeada con un propósito en específico del cual puede jactarse, si quisiera o sirviera a algo más que el simple hecho de elevarle el ego, que tendrá éxito. Pues él sabe de qué tiene razón en esto y más.

Su reloj de pulsera advierte que restan 4 minutos cuando el segundero rebasa el 9 para marcar las 18 horas.

"Ya es hora"

Su voz rompe el suave silencio, y tras ese despliegue de agradable melodía una sonrisa le surca.

Las voces lejanas rompen a unos pasos de donde se halla, se avecina un grupo de jóvenes a los que identifica bien pero que no le interesan en lo absoluto.

"¿Qué harás esta Navidad, Nijimura?"

Ese apellido altera los nervios de Akashi, pero de manera delicada en contraste con el daño desagradable que deja. Pues a _él_ a quien espera o más bien al contrario.

"No te importa"

"Hijo de-"

"¿Hah?"

"Olvídalo, seguro que saldrá con esa linda chica de segundo año, esa que no falta a ningún partido oficial y a los entrenamientos"

"Huh"

"No te rías de la desgracia de los demás"

"Son una bola de idiotas"

"¡Te odiamos, Nijimura!, ¡devuélvenos nuestros sueños!"

Es una charla absurda que aparentemente no revela nada, pero en realidad dice más de lo que se brama. Nijimura Shuuzou, el líder del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela secundaria Teikou, el mejor jugador y capitán de su nivel, es un sujeto de encanto poderoso y control absoluto. Es una fiera trabajada, peligrosa y letal que sabe cuidar de la manada. El hombre perfecto que Seijuurou reconoce y mantendrá a su lado cuando el día en que lo sustituya llegue.

"¿Ah?"

Los pasos se silencian y la expresión escuchada le hace imaginar a Akashi un Shuuzou con los labios torcidos y el ceño fruncido, igual que un niño que intenta aparentar malicia y madurez absurda.

"¿Qué haces aquí todavía?, el entrenamiento terminó hace 20 minutos. Los mocosos como tu deberían estar en casa ya"

El choque que hacen los pies de Sei contra el concreto produce un ligero temblor, casi como si la tierra se estremeciera ante los pasos de aquel pequeño y joven dios. Los compañeros de Shuuzou se atemorizan sin una aparente razón, que no es otra causa que la amenazante aura de Akashi ordenándoles el retirarse.

"Nosotros nos adelantaremos"

"Ah"

Saliendo de la escena de prisa, sin volver la mirada siquiera. Extrañando en algo a Shuuzou, quien no ha sentido en ningún instante esa presencia poderosa que hierve a su rededor, porque aunque Akashi no sepa la razón detrás de ese imperturbable porte, Shuuzo sí.

"No digas eso, Nijimura_-senpai_, no cuando eres tu alumno de último año y deberías enfocar toda tu atención en tus estudios más que ninguna otra persona"

El ladeo de cabeza que hace Shuuzou ante tales palabras crean cierta intriga que se refleja nítida en las pupilas de Sei.

"Mocoso engreído"

Y la respuesta una risa que solo produce una sonrisa en los labios de Akashi.

"Solo me preocupa tu rendimiento, _senpai_"

"Claro"

Un acercamiento aparentemente espontaneo se suscita frente a la entrada de la escuela; la mano de Shuuzou se extiende sobre la mejilla de Seijuurou, que siente con claridad a esos dedos largos y callosos deslizarse hasta su nuca y enredarse entre sus cabellos. El pulso se acelera repentinamente y la sangre se acumula, y Akashi ignorante cree que ese retumbar constante viene del cuerpo de Nijimura.

"¿No deberías preocuparte más por elegir de una jodida vez qué es lo que quieres esta vez?"

Seijuurou no sabe, porque cree estar bajo control, la expresión que posee ahora pues el rostro gentilmente altanero en Shuuzou le tiene distraído.

"No es correcto preguntarlo a menos que en verdad no sepas la respuesta"

El gesto que usa al cerrar los ojos a momentos y hablar con falsa tolerancia hace enfadar a Nijimura por segundos y feliz a Seijuurou en ese rato.

"Dilo"

Los dedos de Nijimura oprimen la nuca de Akashi, y de pronto parece la riña del viejo león contra el joven por la dominación.

"A tí, Nijimura_-senpai_"

"Te haré correr mañana hasta vomitar"

Las fauces de Shuuzou se arrojan precipitadas, salvajes y vigorosas contra la boca de Akashi. Un beso que no posee gentileza ni cuidado salvo el de saciar instintos animales, sale. Mordidas que mañana se verán tan rojizas como el cielo del ocaso y los ojos bermejos de Akashi, arremeten contra la piel y Seijuurou solo le complace.

"Dejarse llevar te hará perder"

"Cierra la boca"

"_Senpai,_ no lo has dicho todavía"

La humedad en sus labios que se acentúa por el aire frívolo de un invierno que les mira desde una esquina a lo lejos, aumenta por el vaho que arrojan sus adentros.

"_Tsk_"

"No te he escuchado"

"_Argh_, preparate, que mañana no pienso dejar que _Akashi-sama_ siquiera respire"

"Entiendo"

"Hey, acércate"

La boca de Shuuzou sobre su oído, es un contacto eléctrico que le hace cosquillear la boca del estómago.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Y retumbar el pulso arterial en la garganta.

"Akashi"

Son solo palabras amables, firmes y hoscas para Akashi por parte de Nijimura, y la principal razón de que esa tarde y ese día que no volverán su padre, el auto y todos esos presentes de carente encanto se quedaran dentro de un olvido otoñal.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
